Isla Olivia Bellchant
Name: Isla Olivia Bellchant Charrie Model: Brooklyn Rae Silzer Name: Isla Olivia Bellchant Nicknames: None Birthdate: January 27, 2089 (11 going on 12) Lives in: Chelsea, London, England Blood Status: Pureblood Twitter: @IslaBellchant Wand: 11 2/3 inch swishy pine with unicorn hair core Wand Information: - Pine: The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. - Unicorn hair core: Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing. Family: Father: Harrison Bellchant, age 32 Mother: Charlotte Bellchant, age 31 Younger sister: Ava Bellchant, age 9 Younger brother: Oliver Bellchant, age 6 Pets: - Cavalier King Charles Spaniel named Pippa - Owl (named IC but not figured out OOC) Before Hogwarts: '''Before Hogwarts, Isla attended muggle primary and elementary school with her younger siblings. She was happy, had made lots of friends, and had spent years in extra-curricular activities with her muggle friends. She took ballet lessons at a local dance school and played basketball in an association near her house and school. Had life just continued in the same way it always had, Isla would have been perfectly happy. Being a pureblood, though, she knew her time at muggle school would soon come to an end. She had grown up in a magical household in a pureblood wizarding family, and she was ready for magical school. When the 2100 school year came to a close, she told her friends goodbye, explained that she was going off to some boarding school that really didn't exist, and promised to write. '''Personality: '''Isla is right at the age where there's a fine line between the innocence of childhood and the up and coming pre-teen years. She's had small crushes on some of the boys from school, but she hasn't had her first actual boyfriend yet. She's worn a little bit of lip gloss but never a full face of make-up. She still paints her toenails bubblegum pink and can't decide if her favorite hair bows should make their way into her trunk or not. She's full of personality, loves to have fun, and is the complete opposite of shy. She's about 80% girly-girl and 20% not. She's the kind of kid that doesn't iwant/i to get into trouble, but she's not one to pass up a good adventure either. Although she doesn't know she's a Slytherin yet, the trait that most likely got her sorted into that house is ambition. She's not very cunning (unless she has to be), and she honestly thought she was going to be a Gryffindor. '''The Hogwarts Years: House: Slytherin Year One: 2100 - 2101 Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2107 Category:Students